dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hay Julay
Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Mhairi.png page. I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loleil (Talk) 01:14, 2010 February 28 Video Can you provide the source of the video you uploaded and place it on the page? Thanks. [[User:Max21|Max'21']] (talk | ) 07:59, May 13, 2010 (UTC) S/he S/he is not appropriate; neither is "He or she". Please do not use these when describing the character. 20:34, July 9, 2010 (UTC) : Sorry, I just think using s/he or whatever is better than using "Hawke" or "The character" over and over again. It gets repetitive, especially when we only have a small article at this point. Hay Julay (talk) 20:40, July 9, 2010 (UTC) ::You are supposed to use "he", as it is also the gender neutral pronoun in the English language. 20:42, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :::I've just always been told when you you're referring to something or someone that could be either gender, to always make sure you use both pronouns. I mean it doesn't matter, I'll remember to refer to Hawke as a "he" in articles from now on, it's no biggie!. :::FWIW, they're using Shepard on the ME wiki, not "he or she". Polymer (talk) 20:47, July 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::We can't say "Hawke" every single time. It sounds ridiculous and is poor grammar. 20:49, July 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Though "(s)he" and "s/he" are inappropriate according to any respectable style guide, the repetitive use of "Hawke" is not poor grammar, but rather poor writing. Style guides assume that a specific person has a gender which is known to the writer, however, and usually the use of "s/he" or "(s)he" is avoided simply by rewriting the sentence to pluralize the sexless entity and use "they." We do not have this luxury. The "more correct" path of action, in my opinion and considering the gender-neutral nature of the character, is either to repeat his/her (see what I did there?) name, or to use "(s)he" or "s/he." Please note that my recent edits do not concern this problem; I await a consensus so that we may end the edit-war. --Oferphuxake (talk) 21:15, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :"He" is gender neutral. We can also use a singular "they". However, "(s)he" and any variation is wrong and won't be used. 21:27, July 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Indeed, "he" has historically been a gender-neutral pronoun, and that's good enough for me. Enough revisionism; "he" it shall be, as far as I'm concerned. Thanks for your time. --Oferphuxake (talk) 21:39, July 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Languages spoken by living people change with time. For a time it became trendish to write either "(s)he", "s/he" or "she or he" in an effort to make the English language more "inclusive" and less "paternalistic". In fact it was even taught in a lot of schools for a time. Nevertheless over the past decade and a half the pendulum has swung back in the other direction. The original "he" is simplest, and people don't like switching to something more complicated, regardless of how well-intentioned. For the sake of consistency the wiki should have a standard, and given the current prevailing trend, "he" is fine. -Vim- (talk) 15:02, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :::"Languages spoken by living people change with time." Indeed; however, whether we should adapt whatever whim strikes the populace does not follow. The worsening of the language, for example, by making verbs of any noun (e.g. "text") serves well for brevity but ruins the art. I like Max21. His/her heart is in the right place. :)